Totalmente Infinitos
by NorthernLightCh
Summary: Ella tiene sueños extraños que le muestran el pasado, en su nuevo hogar busca respuestas y tal vez él tenga algo que ver.
1. Chapter 1

_**Holaaa! Buenas…  
Este es mi primer fanfic sasusaku, por favor tenganme paciencia ya que es la primera vez que decido hacer uno, aunque ya había tenido muchas ideas al respecto. Por favor recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen si no es su autor Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Prólogo: Sakura tiene visiones de una persona en especial desde que tiene memoria, pero nunca le ha puesto atención ya que muchos médicos lo ameritaban a su estrés, sin embargo, la vida la lleva por un camino del cual ya no puede escapar de su vida anterior; ¿Quién es ese chico ?, ¿Quién soy yo en realidad ?.

Sakura era una chica de 20 años privilegiada en realizar diseños de moda aún cuando vivía en un lugar turístico y campestre, sus ojos color esmeralda reflejaban la pureza de su alma aún cuando su cuerpo definido, delgado y torneado dijera lo contrario, miraba por la ventana el paisaje que le dio su casa hacia un camino de piedra rodeado de casas antiguas, vivía en la ciudad actual de Kioto una villa local de japón llena de historia y misterio así como millas de historias de amor sin resolver, y justo eso es lo que le traía a la memoria aquellos sueños que tenia desde que tenía memoria, siempre que se los contaba a alguien la tomaban por loca, sin embargo la única persona que la tomaba en serio era su mejor amiga Ino quien se dirigía hacia su casa para poder terminar algunos vestidos para la fiesta de graduación,siempre fue el bicho raro de su familia y la ciudad, pero se estableció en familia con su amiga eran bastante buenas en cuanto a la moda, por eso eran solicitadas en esas fechas para realizar los mejores diseños de la villa.

Hipnotizada por la majestuosidad del viento sobre su cabello rosado, largo y sedoso se dejo llevar, hasta que un fuerte ruido el sobresalto, Ino acababa de llegar a su casa y como si fuera la suya entro sin pedir permiso, cosa que no alerto a ninguno de los habitantes de la casa, ya estaban acostumbrados a la hiperactividad de la gran amiga - ¡Sakura !, detente, no mires tan cerca de la ventana no quiero que te desmayes y yo dejes sola en esta ciudad tan aburrida- Dijo Ino al Acostarse sobre su cama llena de telas que usaba como cobija.

Por favor cálmate Ino, sabes que desde hace una semana no tengo esos sueños, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, así que por favor dime que trajiste todo para terminar con este mini infierno de chicas aficionadas con su cuerpo, por favor dime que sí, sabes que solo faltan dos semanas y tenemos que terminar un tiempo- mencionó con angustia, consideró que estaba cansada de todo eso al percibir las ojeras de sus ojos.

Claro que si frentona, no soy tu para olvidar las cosas, así que empecemos, solo nos faltan tres vestidos, ¡Vamos, mueve ese gran trasero! - le grito a su amiga riéndose mientras apilaba las prendas por colores.

-Sakura la miro con un deje de desprecio y una venita se lograba asomar de su frente dando indicio de su molestia, pero divertida, así que no soporto más y comenzó a reír a carcajadas en compañía de su mejor amiga - Vamos Ino, de las dos tu eres la Puerca con gran trasero, deja de brom ... -Un grito las despertó de su burbuja de aire llamando a sakura-

Se escuchaba que gritaban el nombre de Sakura- ¡Sakura !, ven acá ahora mismo, deja de perder el tiempo y ayúdame, - Esa voz era conocida por ambas, la mejor abuela del mundo, claro que sí, ajá, siempre le gritaba para buscar el control remoto de la televisión, ella ya sabía que ese control estaba muy por debajo de su trasero enorme o posiblemente ya se haya comido.  
-Ya voy, no tardo, espérame aquí- le dijo a su amiga mientras bajaba las escaleras con desgano esperando lo de siempre, cuando al fin llegó con esa alma tan perturbada. -Bien abuela, seguro es tu control, por favor levántese y déjeme dárselo- le sugirió Sakura, aunque sonaba más sarcástico, le ayudo a pararse y agarro el control que aún seguía algo tibio por el calor emanado.

-Oh basta niña, solo juegas conmigo en mis tiempos todo era mejor y teníamos mas respeto hacia los ancianos como yo, en ves de perder el tiempo con esa rubia deberías ayudar a tu madre- Tosió la mujer

-Sakura soltó un suspiro de resignación al ver que esto era lo de siempre- Basta abuela, ya sabemos todos que antes era mejor época que ahora; Se abrió la puerta de la cocina y una señora sonriente salió de ella con una mandil -Mamá por favor, deja a Sakura, ella sabe lo que hace, no es por nada que mi niña se irá pronto a estudiar a la escuela de Tokio en diseño de modas, es la mejor, así que por favor respétala- Pero justo cuando la anciana enojada iba a contestar un programa de la televisión anuncio algo esperado por muchos.

. - Un joven reportero anunciaba la alfombra roja de los actores mejor calificados quienes habían sido nominados a la mejor actuación del momento, en ese instante Sakura tuvo un escalofrió mover su espalda al ver salir de una camioneta muy lujosa a un chico perfecto, pero había algo en el que ella no podría dejar de mirar, sus ojos, eso era, sus ojos eran la clave para recordar, ¿pero ese joven podría ser ...?

-El reportero anunciaba aquellos actores más prestigiosos entre ellos el joven de ojos negros intensos.- Así es Ukio, estamos ahora mismo en el palacio de Tokio, donde lo mejor de lo mejor está llegando, como el joven Sasuke quien ha hecho magníficos comportamientos en las más recientes películas y series mejores vistas de todo Japón, así es, se trata del mismo Sasuke Uchiha.- Sakura suspiro y pronuncio su nombre lentamente, no cabía duda duda él era especial pero no sabía de qué forma, solo al verlo mirar a la cámara hizo que la miraba a ella, su interior, hiciera sentir incomoda y de pronto todo le dio vueltas se cansada y lo último que vio fue el piso cerca de ella.

\- Mamá por favor ayúdame a levantarla, ¡Ino! Por favor, baja ayúdame, Sakura se desmayó- gritó la mamá de sakura al ver bajar a Ino corriendo las escaleras para colocar a su mejor amiga en el sofá, sin despegarse de ella podría hacer el trabajo mientras la veía, sabía que eso no era normal, pero esperaré a que ella reaccione para poder encontrar que fue eso.

Todo era muy intenso, los sonidos y la luz, Sakura se despertó rápidamente para darse cuenta de su mejor amiga la detenida muy detenidamente, no quitaba su mirada y alegre el abrazo - Frentona no me vuelvas a asustar así, dime que paso, por favor, ¿fue otro episodio? - Sakura no sabía que contestar, sí, así les llamaban ellos, episodios, pero ella sabía eso tan real que no sabia si era un sueño o realidad. -Puerca quítate de encima y déjame sentarme, pero antes dime dime que pasó- Ino la ayudo a incorporarse en el sofá y suspiro cansada - Sakura te desmayaste cuando estaban presentando a las estrellas del cine, no sé, quiero respuestas así que, dímelas ahora- .

Resignada suspiro y vio los ojos azules de su amiga- Verás, fue como un deja vú, yo sentí que conocía a ese joven o me pareció conocido, no lo sé, el punto es que sentí la misma sensación al mirarlo y tener mis sueños , fue tan real - Ino la miro con una ceja alzada dudosa al ver sus explicaciones de su amiga pero se vio ilusionada así que no interfirió mucho, al final solo fue un episodio más. -Vaya sakura, estas más loca que una cabra, pero así te quiero, te diré que tu mamá y abuela fueron a comprar la cena para dejar descansar y mira lo que hice - Ino le muestra los tres vestidos faltantes con diseños perfectos y bien hechos , parecían de diseñador - Como puedes ver, esto es lo que logra mi gran trasero de puerca, mientras que la reina se dedica a dormir- Sacó la lengua y el tiro los vestidos encima de un sakura.

-Ya veo que si Puerca, discúlpame pero te digo que en serio, sentí algo raro- Miraba los vestidos observando que no estaríamos descubriendo ninguno, -Ino ... sé que es arrepentido pero ya quiero ir a clases y olvidar un poco todo esto-  
La rubia solo le acariciaba el cabello tan largo que casi olvida la primera vez que la conoció, fue en el jardín de niños y la molestaban por su frente sin embargo, ella sabía sacar provecho a los defectos, la hizo un capullo y ahora es una flor, sin duda era su mejor amiga, pasaba por momentos difíciles y no importaba que, ella estaría ahí pues es su única familia. - Cálmate frentona ya es en dos semanas así que es mejor disfrutar nuestra libertad antes de irnos a la gran ciudad

Sakura ya no recuerda que ella iría con su mejor amiga para estudiar lo mismo, eran las hermanas locas como les decían, no importaba ella es su apoyo ya pesar de todo sabe que descubrirá la verdad con su ayuda, no sabía que pasarían Tokio, pero presentía que por fin descubrir quien es ella, de donde son esos sueños y por qué los tiene ella.

Luego de dos semanas llenas de frases como "Es perfecto, pero ... ¿Combina con mis ojos?" y "Por fin están listos, están localizados pero hacen las cosas más hermosas que él vio, les agradezco aunque debieron cortar más el manga"; Ya no sabían en donde metros, solo pensaban que en la madrugada tendrían que salir de Tokio para estar un día antes de clases, y así fue, ambas chicas empacaron las cosas y se despreciaron de sus familias para poder seguir su camino.

Al llegar al edificio donde rentarían su departamento por los siguientes dos años se deslumbraron, no era feo de hecho era lo más bonito que habían visto además de la ciudad y sus colores, pronto decidieron instalarse y al final de eso comieron algo ligero ya que debían desde el instituto para verificar su horario de clases, de camino a su facultad vieron tantos jóvenes caóticos y extraños, ellos si eran extraños, se vestían y disfrazaban de forma extraña o algunos estaban metidos en su teléfono celular ya lo lejos se divisaba a los genios engreídos pero al mirar más de cerca se percataron de un rubio muy escandaloso, parecen estar peleando con uno de ellos, no se verán bien su rostro ya que la sombra ocultaba su rostro junto a su capucha.

Sakura no le tomó demasiada importancia así que, al revisar su horario, le tomo foto y le devolvió el apartamento junto con su amiga, ya que mañana sería el primer día por lo que debían descansar.

Al día siguiente Sakura e Ino desayunaban tranquilamente solo pensando que es lo que les esperaba en esa facultad, sin la noción del tiempo pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo tarde, no dudaron en tomar sus bolsos para salir corriendo al instituto, aunque no quedaba lejos del instituto aproximadamente 10 minutos caminando, querían agarrar buen lugar para su primer día, al llegar a su salón visto justo al rubio del día anterior sentado en la butaca moviendo los pies rítmicamente mientras parloteaba sin cesar hacia el chico de la capucha quien solo parecía mirar hacia la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos.

Ino le ofreció el lugar de en medio para sentarse junto a ella quien en lo que Sakura perdía el tiempo viendo al rubio, Ino ya había hecho dos nuevas amigas quienes se sentaban frente a ellas, por lo que tomarían el asiento, la pelirosa se dio cuenta que la chica de enfrente parecía ser muy tímida por lo que consideró presentarse para romper la tensión, al parecer Ino se había perdido en la risa de nueva amiga Tenten o eso escucho que se nombró, el miro de reojo y pudo notar su cabello café sujeto dedos chingos chinos, al parecer ella era de Shanghái o algo así pronuncio, sus ojos eran cafés y muy felices, dejaba de escuchar la conversación para poder hablar con la chica peli azulada que mantenía la mirada baja y parecía estar sonrojada, le toco su hombro con dos dedos y con su mejor sonrisa la saludo presentándose -¡Hola!un gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, sé que tal vez es algo precipitado pero noté que en tu cuaderno indicará diseño de modas al igual que tú, muchos de aquí solo están por el tronco común pero al parecer estaremos juntas un largo tiempo , ¿Cómo te llamas? - Sakura pudo observar que estaba mas sonrojada de lo normal pero aun así pudo mirarla y noto que sus ojos eran de un color perla precioso, al igual que se notaba tenía bonita figura, de pronto se despisto al escuchar su tímida voz llamándola -Sakura- san, un gusto mi nombre es Hi- Hinata Hyuga, me sorprendiste un poco, pero espero seamos buenas amigas- La chica la miro sonriendo delicadamente, al parecer era de buena familia, estaba segura que su nombre lo había oído en algún lugar pero no tenemos demasiada importancia a su apellido,así que solo el sonrío y el inicio de una platica formal con ella, era muy educada y tímida, pero al comparar gustos se dieron cuenta de que tenían más en común de lo que esperaban, muy buenas amigas.

_**Sakura Pov**_

Y pronto la clase comenzó, llegó un profesor bastante tarde y era muy extraño, cubría la cara con algún tipo de rímel, además su cabello era plateado, no sabía que existía gente con ese color de cabello, bueno no es como que yo sea uy normal, mi cabello es rosa pero me da curiosidad saber que hay detrás, y al parecer no soy la única, muchas chicas lo miraban sin perder de vista el movimiento de la tiza en el pizarrón, pero debo poner atención es mi primer día y ya estoy distraída

Me apresuré a apuntar todo en el cuaderno que tenía enfrene, escribía y escribía, pero no podía concentrarme, es como estar en otro lugar, ya que, aunque estaba realmente realmente solo de reojo al chico de la capucha no apuntaba nada, tal vez tuve memoria fotográfica, no es de mi interés, pero todos aquí hablan y parece estar perdido, además el profesor es interesante pero este chico es fascinante en cuanto a mí respeta.

Pronto las clases finalizarán para dar el tiempo de descanso, así que abrí mi bolso para sacar mi almuerzo, pero no estaba, yo lo había puesto aquí estoy segura pero salí a prisas, diablos, no sé que voy a venir, miré a Ino quien estaba perdida en su teléfono enviando mensajes, me levante de mi asiento y le di un pequeño golpe con mi dedo índice -¡Ahhh, que diablos haces frentona, estas menuda pero tienes fuerza eres como un troll, ¿Qué te pasa, que quieres? - Me grito Ino dándose un masaje donde le había golpeado, - Pues perdona puerca, pero tengo hambre y olvide mi almuerzo, podrías. ¿Compartirme del tuyo? - Le suplique poniéndole ojos de perrito pidiendo por comida pero, no funcionó, esa cerda ni sentimientos tiene en cambio sentí que algo jaló mi falda escolar y vi a Hinata mirándome en su asiento sonriendo un poco y escuché que me dijo -Sakura- San, perdón no quise escuchar un propósito, pero ... grita que no tenías almuerzo y bueno, yo hice de m-más y ... n-no s-sé s-si q-quieras de mi al-muerzo ... .- Me desvió la mirada viendo su almuerzo y sentí tanta ternura que solo la abrace tan fuerte como pude y le agradecí de corazón, nadie se había preocupado por mi así; Me senté frente a ella y me ofrecí unos palillos que no dude en tomar, por lo que comencé a comer, era delicioso -Vaya Hinata, sabes cocinar, podrías casarte ya, hablando de eso ¿Tienes alguien especial ?, te contare algo ... . Noté que en la clase veías de reojo a ese chico parlanchín el ru… -Ella me tapo la boca con un camarón para callarme,

No era muy educado estaba jugando piedra papel y tijera con un chico de ojos perlas igual que los de Hinata, solo supuse que era un familiar suyo, pero sentí una mirada profunda que me hacia temblar, - No puede ser, no ahora- solo entrecerré mis ojos volviendo a sentirme desfallecer, pero… había algo que tenía que ver antes de eso, si, era el, el chico con capucha me observaba, pero… ¿Por qué?

_**Y bien, esto es todo por ahora, subiré el segundo capitulo lo antes posible, espero les agradezco un poco la trama.**_

_**Saludos **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenaaaas!, aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero lo disfruten mucho, por favor sigan apoyando este proyecto personal que creo que con su apoyo saldrá sin problemas.**

**_En otro lugar…_**

Por lo que había investigado ella estaría aquí, o al menos es lo que pudo conseguir en los registros civiles además de preguntas a campesinos de la región.

-Bien... llegamos -miro a su amigo cansado y arrastrándose para salir y ver una casa normal, no lujosa pero acogedora- Muévete. - Hizo sonar el timbre de visitas estando frente a la puerta de madera esperando una respuesta con bastantes ruidos detrás de ella.

. -Hola, buenos días, bienvenidos ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? - Salió una mujer madura agitada y haciendo una reverencia como gesto de saludo, se reincorporo sonriéndoles.

. - Buenaas. - Grito Naruto aún cansado.

. - ¿En qué les puedo servir? . - Miro la señora al joven pelinegro esperando algún monosílabo si quiera, al parecer no era muy amable que digamos.

. - Un placer señora…? . -Sasuke hizo una seña para pregunta el nombre de aquella mujer y aquella solo respondió con un deje de interrogación. - Mebuki Haruno.

. - Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y le presento a mi acompañante, Naruto Uzumaki, estamos buscando a una jovencita y creo vive aquí. . - Sasuke la miro esperando una respuesta impaciente al igual que Naruto… quien estaba jugando con una flor de una maceta sonriendo como idiota.

. - No sé con qué intenciones tiene joven, pero me podría decir quien es a quien busca y para que al menos. - Mebuki alzo una ceja con arrogancia.

. - Buscamos a Sakura Haruno. - Sonrío Naruto con seriedad no antes mostrada. - No es muy importante el motivo, somos viejos amigos.

. - Mebuki suspiro y pensó que su hija estaría en problemas, no sería extraño conociéndola y los invito a pasar dando espacio para dejarlos pasar. – Adelante por favor. Sasuke y Naruto entraron lentamente observando detenidamente la casa, se sentaron en el sofá y esperaron a la anfitriona.

. - Mi Hija no se encuentra en este momento, pero puedo ofrecerles algo de beber.

. - No es necesa... -Sasuke fue interrumpido por el rubio quien acepto con gusto un vaso de agua.

. - Y bien… ¿En que les podemos servir?, No me digan que mi hija se metió en problemas nuevamente, esa niña siempre anda metida en todo.

. - Nooo, no es eso, solo queríamos pasar a saludarla hace mucho no nos veamos y sería grato volver a verla – Bebió Naruto el agua.

. - Ya veo ¿Ustedes viven aquí? Nunca lo he visto, la ciudad es algo pequeña y no creo conocerlos.

. - No vivimos aquí, un familiar si, nos conocimos una vez que vinimos a visitar a la familia y hablamos un poco, pero me dice que no está ¿Cierto? . - Mintió esperando sacarle información a aquella señora.

. - Oh entiendo, Mi hija nunca ha sido de amigos, pero me alegra que tenga conocidos, verá, ella está estudiando en la facultad de diseño de modas en Tokio, volverá en vacaciones, esperamos su visita. . - Dijo Mebuki sosteniendo una taza de té.

Sasuke apretó su puño levemente, no era posible que después de venir a este lugar no estuviera ella, era demasiado, tenia que regresar a Tokio y buscarla en la escuela.

El rubio miró de reojo al pelinegro esperando alguna respuesta, pero notó el comportamiento serio, era normal, el también lo estaría después de todo vino al fin del mundo por esa tal Sakura, no sabía como era y tampoco es como si su amigo le contará mucho de ella, solo sabía que era mujer y bonita. Fue cuando observo en un cuadro junto a la ventana una pequeña niña de cabello rosa sonriendo frenéticamente con una rubia a su lado ambas con cabello corto y sucias por el fango en sus ropas.

. - ¡Vaya! Son muy bonitas. - Naruto exaltado se apresuro a bajar el cuadro de la pared y observar a las chicas, seguramente Sakura era la pelirosa tenía los ojos de la señora Mebuki.

. - Sasuke lo miró y observo el cuadro en sus manos quien rápidamente se lo quito para poder observarla, si, era ella, - Oh sí, es mi hija y su mejor amiga cuando tenían ocho años, desde entonces son como uña y mugre, realmente son hermosas. - Mebuki sonrío nostálgica, se apresuro a subir las escaleras y a bajar con un álbum lleno de recuerdos. . - Seguramente ha pasado bastante desde que la vieron, le mostrare a mi flor.

. - Mebuki se sentó en medio de los jóvenes y abrió el álbum. – Ella era siempre un bichito raro para los demás, pero mantenía una sonrisa, en esta foto. - Señaló – Es cuando le compre su primer vestido para una fiesta familiar, a ella no le gusto mucho por el color verde oscuro, pero siendo sincera, creo que destaca su pelo.

. - Sasuke y Naruto notaron que su cabello era largo y parecía tener 15 años, se notaba que odiaba el vestido por su mirada de odio hacia la cámara, pero a pesar de eso lucía bien, ella siempre lucía bien con todo, no era exagerada en cuerpo simplemente era elegante. – Y aquí fue cuando se graduó de la secundaria con Ino ese día cantaron un solo en el recital de despedida – Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarla, simplemente ella era perfecta.

.- Pero no es nada comparado con la de ayer, de hecho si hubieran llegado ayer la hubieran alcanzado .- Sacó Mebuki una fotografía detrás del álbum colocándola en al siguiente página del álbum, se veía a Sakura e Ino con maletas las dos se notaban emocionadas, sonreían frente a la cámara tomando sus bolsos mientras que la rubia parecía más coqueta al hacer una pose bastante extrovertida, en cuanto a la peli rosa era más sencilla solo iba peinada con una media coleta dejando sus dos mechones rosas característicos, sus ojos estaban inyectados de felicidad y solo alzaba su mano en ademan de despedida, iba vestida con un juego de pants negros ajustados y blusa blanca con lentes oscuros arriba de su frente.

Sasuke solo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al verla nuevamente, parecía feliz como antes, pero estaba seguro de que ella sentía un vacío que aguardaba por él. . - SI, se ven felices, pero no tanto cuando la volvamos a ver – Grito Naruto con mentira euforia.

Mebuki sonrío con una gotita en la frente de sudor mirándola algo incomoda. . - Pero díganme planean quedarse unos días o solo era de paso ¿Tienen dónde quedarse?

. - Solo venimos de paso, de hecho, es hora de irnos, no queremos incomodarla más. – Sasuke se levantó del sofá y le hizo una leve reverencia a la señora esperando que Naruto actuase igual. – Si, no se preocupe, muchas gracias por todo esperemos verla pronto. – Dijo Naruto dejando el vaso en la mesita de la sala para retirarse sin antes dar una reverencia.

. - Ustedes no se van de aquí hasta que me expliquen el como consiguieron llegar a este lugar. – Salió una anciana con su bastón sentándose en el sofá más pequeño frente a ellos. -Además, quisiera conocerlos más, Mebuki por favor podrías ir por una taza de té para todos – Pidió excusándose para hablar con ellos a solas.

Sasuke la miro fijamente y pudo reconocerla, era del consejo – No queremos incomodarla solo veníamos de paso. - Naruto sacudo sus manos para poder salir sintiendo la tensión, también podía reconocerla. . - Por favor, sean caballerosos y explíquenme como es que ustedes dos nuevamente vuelven a interferir ¿No han aprendido a no meterse en lo que no les importa? – Escupió la señora exigiendo una respuesta.

. - Esto es de nuestra incumbencia, no pensé que estaría aquí, pensé que estaría muerta o en el infierno – Siseó sasuke-

. - Vaya, sigues igual de molesto y grosero desde que recuerdo, - Mebuki entró nuevamente a la sala de estar dejando las tazas de té para cada uno quien se retiró nuevamente para dejarlos a solas, sabía que su madre era quien hablaba con doble sentido y prefirió no interferir, ella tendría sus motivos, pero esperaba que no se tratase de Sakura.

. - No me interesa lo que crea o sienta, solo vine a buscarla – Dijo Sasuke mientras Naruto se colocaba detrás de sasuke viendo a la anciana, ella era una señora muy grosera y siempre estaba en las reuniones de negocios con sus padres.

. - Ah, ya veo que por fin recuperaste la memoria, no me interesan los detalles, pero esto fue asignado a mi cargo y lastimosamente no dejaré que influyas en ella, es suficiente ¿No te basta todo lo que hiciste antes? Para el colmo, nos llevaste a todos detrás de ti. Es suficiente, te advierto que si te encuentro rodeándola no respondo. – Se levanto la anciana hacia la puerta abriéndola dándoles la salida.

Sasuke le regalo una de sus miradas características de odio saliendo del hogar no sin antes mirar a Mebuki quien lo veía con incredulidad. Naruto lo siguió.

. - Mebuki, no quiero que interfieras en esto, será mejor que te alejes, no digas nada ¿Quedó claro? – La miro desafiante y ella asintió.

Sasuke salió de la casa sacando chispas mientras entraba al auto, debía apresurarse para poder localizarla a tiempo, antes de que otra sorpresa llegara. Naruto dentro del auto, lo miró y suspiró – Nuevamente esto está de cabeza, Y bien… ¿Que vamos a hacer?

. - Iremos por ella, dijo que estaba en Tokio, donde estudiamos, tomaremos un vuelo haz la reservación. – Sasuke arranco el auto lo más rápido posible dirigiéndose al aeropuerto.

**_ En Tokio…_**

Nuevamente todo era muy brillante, además el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, no podía creer que nuevamente esto sucediera, se trato de reincorporar despacio sintiendo que alguien le ayuda, abrió los ojos al instante y notó unos cabellos negros sobre sus manos.

. - Tranquila, no te esfuerces fue casi una caída inminente, ¿Cómo te sientes? -El chico la miro sonriendo amablemente sentándose en la silla de a lado. – Sé que debes estar confundida, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, un placer conocerte -Se quito la capucha dejando ver su coleta larga y sus mechones cortos en sus ojos demostraban cariño.

. - Disculpa, debió ser molesto, me siento un poco mejor, es un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Haruno – Le ofreció su mano para saludarlo a lo que el respondió. - Lamento nuevamente lo sucedido, solo me desmayo cuando me impresiona algo, no me lo tomes a mal, pero tus ojos son muy fríos y sentí que mirabas mi alma -Rio Sakura incomoda acariciándose su nuca-

. - No, no te preocupes, no es molestia, pero fue algo impresionante verte caer, tus amigas te sostuvieron y me tomé la molestia de traerte a la enfermería, dijeron que solo estabas dormida, realmente iniciaste muy bien el primer día de clases ¿No?

. - Creo que sí, jajaja, pero espero no haberme perdido mucho ¿Qué hora es? - Preguntó alarmada.

. - Tranquila solo te perdiste una clase, de hecho, la final, tu amiga ¿Ino? . - Preguntó quién fue respondido asertivamente- Me dijo que te esperaría en el quiosco de comida a las 3:30, dijo que tenía que pasar por tus cosas y verte ahí.

. - Ya veo, muchas gracias – Miró el reloj de la pared que marcaba las 3:15, le daba tiempo de bajar tranquilamente y esperar a su amiga. – Bueno, es hora de irme por lo que veo, nuevamente lo lamento y te agradezco – Se levanto Sakura acomodando su uniforme que constaba de falda negra con blazer negro con corte paloma y el escudo de la escuela (Alas). – Miró a su compañero y se despidió de el con una leve reverencia- Muchas gracias espero verte pronto.

. - No, no hay molestia, te disculpas mucho, en un momento te alcanzo ¿sí?, es tranquila la facultad, pero quiero estar seguro de que llegaste con tu amiga. -La miro de arriba abajo sonriendo.

. - No te preocupes, entonces, te espero abajo – Salió tranquila del lugar y se dirigió a la parte de abajo donde veía a todos saliendo del colegio, busco el quiosco mencionado y se sentó en una banca cerca de él buscando con la mirada a su amiga. – Ino puerca, me dejaste sola con un extraño, y no te veo. - Dejó en el buzón de voz del celular de Ino, tampoco le contestaba.

Guardo su celular en el bolsillo del blazer y decidió admirar el colegio, cuando inicio en la mañana no puso mucha atención a los detalles pero era realmente hermosa, limpia y organizada, notó que en las paredes tenías pintadas las alas de un águila con tonos dulces y tenues, no eran cafés pero parecían mágicas, definitivamente por eso era el colegio de artes y diseño; También vio muchos árboles Sakura rodeando la facultad y los jardines, era época de primavera y en ese momento todo era calor y más calor.

Acaricio su cabello acomodándolo y soltó la media coleta poniendo su cabello detrás de sus orejas dejando sus mechones largos, miro de costado y notó un chico pelirrojo observando el paisaje como ella, más no le tomó importancia, parecía estar entrado en sus pensamientos, suspiro y vio de nuevo su reloj de su celular, 3:30 y su amiga no se veía por ningún lado, parecía extraño Ino siempre era puntual. Notó nuevamente que el chico pelirrojo estaba mas cerca de ella de lo que hace un momento estaba, se ladeo un poco más a la orilla y se comenzó a sentir nerviosa, no era normal a su parecer era experta en acoso y sabía que era un pequeño paso para serlo.

El chico pelirrojo la miró fijamente de arriba abajo y dejo su mirada en su cabello, Sakura se empezó a sentir más incómoda, apretó sus manos a su falda bajándola un poco y desviando su mirada, tal vez si lo ignoraba se iría, escucho una risita y volteó su mirada a donde estaba el pelirrojo y vio que estaba muy cerca de su rostro, pero más que eso, tenía un mechón de su cabello en sus manos oliendo.

. - Cerezo ¿No es así?, no pude evitar ver tu cabello rosa, nunca había visto a alguien con ese tono ¿Te lo teñiste?, déjame adivinar, es natural, se siente sedoso. -Acaricio su mechón de pelo entre sus dedos y se acerco un poco más a su rostro, Sakura podía sentir su respiración, era suficiente para ella, no podría soportarlo más. . - ¡Aléjate!, se levanto precipitadamente del lugar y lo miro sonrojada y enojada a la vez, - ¿No tienes modales?, dime cuál es tu nombre, quiero saberlo.

. - Sasori… mi apellido no importa florecita, se levanto al igual que ella y nuevamente se acercó más a ella acariciando su blazer acorralando a la chica hacía una pila. . - Tranquila flor, no te quiero hacer daño, pero, eres muy hermosa y me preguntaba si estabas soltera o si querías ir a dar un paseo – Tomo la muñeca de Sakura acariciando sus dedos- Sakura inmovilizada solo trato de alejarse usando su fuerza, realmente no era débil, pero a comparación de un hombre puede que no eran iguales.

El chico se acerco a su rostro tomándola del mentón, Sakura podía sentir su respiración caliente en su nariz, quería moverse pero no podía, estaba en shock ¿Qué estaba pasando?, pronto sintió como dejo de apretar su muñeca y escuchó un quejido de dolor que no provenía de ella, abrió los ojos y notó como un chico de cabello oscuro tal vez, despeinada mente perfecto y al igual que ello tenía dos mechones de cabello similares a los de ella, pudo ver que el pelirrojo se trataba de sacar del agarre mirando con temor al pelinegro. . - Ya veo quien esta aquí, Sasori, cuanto tiempo sin verte, así que ahora te rebajas a acosar chicas, que fastidio – Soltó su muñeca dejándolo ir.

. - Muchas gracias, disculpe el inconveniente, no sabía cómo actuar, me ha salvado – Hizo una reverencia completa-

. - No es necesario eso – La pudo ver por fin de nuevo, menuda y hermosa, llegó a tiempo para espantar a Sasori, quería darle una paliza, pero quería verla antes que, a nadie, vio que se reincorporó y sus ojos jades, brillaban, pero pronto se marcó de sorpresa al verlo.

Sakura pudo verlo, que ojos tan parecidos a los de Itachi, tiene algo más que él, su aura es distinta, se parecía a sus sueños, pero no estaba segura, no era tan perfecto, ese chico frente a ella parecía una ángel caído, su piel no tenía ninguna imperfección, su cabello parecían hilos negros cayendo perfectamente sobre sus ojos afinados, su cara era simétrica, todo parecía estar hecho a la medida, era alto y tenía una espalda firme, definitivamente el es como un demonio tirado al mundo, es el chico perfecto… pero esperen..

¡No puede ser!, ¿Él es?, es el chico playboy que notó en la televisión ¿No es así? - Sa.. – Pronunció sin notarlo a lo que el pelinegro respingo teniendo una leve esperanza de que lo recordara… - ¿Sí?... . - Dijo sasuke esperando una respuesta a su balbuceo, parecía estar en trance y tal vez no notó que dijo su nombre.

. - ¡Oh! Vaya, que sorpresa, Sasuke no esperaba encontrarte aquí -Palmeo el chico pelinegro en su espalda con un deje de resentimiento.

Sasuke volteó para ver a su hermano mayor, sin sorpresa lo miro con desprecio, sabía perfectamente que es lo que hacía el en ese lugar y mucho más cuando vio a Itachi ver a Sakura fijamente. . - Veo que se conocen. - Susurró el menor.

. - Claro, no es de esperarse ¿o sí? -Le respondió con la mirada y ambos voltearon a ver a la peli rosa quien seguía en un trance acomodando sus pensamientos. Itachi movió un poco a Sakura sacándola de sus pensamientos y miro a ambos chicos, se sonrojó de inmediato, el parecido era real, ambos eran realmente guapos. . - Lo lamento, me fui un momento. -

. - ¿Siempre eres así?, eres una cajita de monerías. - Le sonrió el mayor, mientras que el menor solo entrecerró sus parpados pudiendo observar el doble sentido de la mención.

La rubia corrió hacia Sakura viéndola rodeada de dos hombres, se acerco y abrazo a la peli rosada – Sakura, Es hora de irnos, perdón el retraso tuve que ver unas cosas y recoger algunas cositas – Le entrego su bolso y miró a esos chicos. - Itachi, muchas gracias por apoyarme, con permiso, debemos irnos. - hizo una reverencia de despedida junto con Sakura y se apresuro a salir de ahí. Algo raro había en esos dos, y sentía que debía alejarse de ellos con su amiga.

Sasuke las vio retirarse y observo a su hermano mayor quien les dedicaba un adiós con la mano izquierda. . - Te adelantaste, si piensas que vas a ganar esta vez, ten por seguro que no será así, no dejaré que vuelvas a arruinar lo que he intentado hacer por años. - Se alejo de su hermano con mirada hirviente, al igual su hermano borró su sonrisa y le dio una media sonrisa. - Tranquilo hermanito… no es hora de empezar.

. - Naruto enciende el auto, debemos hacer trámites, debemos estar aquí. -Se subió en el copiloto escuchando a su mejor amigo quejarse y preguntándose el porque debían repetir o hacer alguna nueva especialidad. - Sólo cállate y maneja, estoy seguro de que estaremos bien.

**_En casa de sakura…_**

Ino le sirvió una taza de té a su amiga quien se veía perturbada, - Sakura. ¿Estás bien?, no has hablado en todo el camino ni en la tarde, sé que algo pasa, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo. La peli rosa asintió y le dedico una sonrisa para apaciguar el ambiente, pronto sería hora de dormir y mañana otro día más, solo esperaba no haberse equivocado.

10:30

Se recostó en su cama suave, era hora de descansar y lo que menos quería pensar, lo hacía, esos chicos eran completos extraños, pero parecía tener una conexión inexplicable, el aroma y la escena era familiar pero no sabía de done o que fue eso; Pronto cerró los ojos y en un sueño profundo quedó.

_"Este lugar, lo conozco, miré al cielo, era muy oscuro de noche, pero había algo que me hacía preocupar, en el aíre se sentía algo extraño y cuando me tocaba sentía una opresión en el pecho ¿preocupación?, tal vez, volví a mirar a la ventana y noté una sombra de un hombre caminando hacía mí, me senté en el balcón esperando impaciente a su llegada._

_La puerta se abrió y lo noté frente a mí, me toco la mejilla y sentí nerviosismo por su roce, su aura era tranquila y de amor, me besó en los labios y sentí desfallecer mis piernas, me sostuvo entre sus brazos y me hizo recostarme en la cama, parecía ser de plumas, suave, con roces de pasión, lo miré a los ojos, fríos pero con ternura, me acaricio mi cuello y pronto sentí una presión en el no podía respirar, no podía creerlo el me estaba ahorcando, trate de patearlo o empujarlo pero no pude, ya no tenía fuerzas ni recursos, todo se estaba volviendo oscuro… "_

Sakura se despertó sudando frio tocando su cuello y respirando agitadamente, solo fue una pesadilla .- acaricio su pelo y su rostro lagrimas le brotaban, se sentía impotente y frustrada, no sabía si era real o no, pero no podía verle bien al sujeto solo sus ojos, estaba segura que pronto acabaría por un presentimiento, nunca se equivocaba en cuanto a eso, pero… ahora todo estaba siendo más real, fue extraño pero sintió todas las sensaciones reales, entonces ¿Debía serlo, no?. _Ojalá que no,_

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, les agradezco sus mensajes y comentarios, espero seguir con más pronto, esperen la continuación. **

**Hasta la próxima :3 **


End file.
